Bayangan Matahari
by RainyRain123
Summary: "Tapi, 'kan, matahari tidak punya bayangan?" [JoonAyoung, headcanon]


_Cheese in the Trap belongs to Soonkki. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: JoonAyoung, headcanon. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Bayangan Matahari**

[Tapi, 'kan, matahari tidak punya bayangan?]

* * *

Rasanya ingin berteriak: _Hei, semesta! Hari ini aku dan_ Kumquat _berkencan! Hari ini kami pergi ke banyak tempat! Hari ini kami bersenang-senang!_

Tapi wajah gadis itu yang kusut mengurungkan niat Joon.

"Belum dapat tempat yang tepat?"

Ayoung menghela napas. Dipandanginya sekali lagi lapangan berumput yang dibanjiri sinar hangat senja di depan mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?"

"Tugas ini." Ia mengentakkan kaki, membuat buku sketsa tebal di tasnya hampir melompat keluar. "'Gambarkan tempat-bukan-rumah yang bisa _mewakili_ rumah'. Mewakili! Apa maksudnya, coba?"

Joon terkekeh kecil. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu sampai-sampai menghubungiku kemarin malam."

"Aku kira aku mengerti. Tadinya. Tapi—aakh! Masalahnya, profesor itu tidak bisa ditebak. Bagaimana jika persepsiku salah? Pikiranku makin kacau."

"Yep. Terlihat jelas."

Ayoung mendelik. Beberapa detik itu, Joon pikir dia akan mengamuk. Tapi gadis itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Kembali menjadi Ayoung yang sabar. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa. Aku masih punya besok untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Pasti capek berkeliling seharian. Aku akan membantumu bergadang, oke?" Joon merangkulnya tiba-tiba. "Jadi, mau lanjutkan kencannya?"

"... Terserah."

"Aaah, _Kumquat_ -ku! Jangan menyerah begitu! Ya, ya? Duduk di sini, di bawah pohon. Kita makan sisa bekal."

Joon menunggu, tersenyum dengan dahi berkerut. Ayoung akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau juga lelah. Ini masalahku. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya."

Pemuda itu menepuk dada kuat-kuat. "Tenang. Masalahmu adalah masalahku. Dan masalahku adalah—"

"Tidak bisa membiarkan pacarnya duduk dengan tenang setelah menawarkan istirahat."

Joon tersipu mendengar kata 'pacar' yang frekuensi keluar dari bibir Ayoung bisa dihitung dengan jari. "Oke, oke. Maaf, pacarku. Sekarang, duduklah, makan, dan biar kulihat hasil gambarmu seharian ini."

"Mau apa, memangnya?"

"Menyeleksi. Mungkin aku bisa memprediksi kritikan profesormu."

Ketika Ayoung menatapnya skeptis, Joon tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu. Dia mengeluarkan serbet besar untuk alas duduk mereka dari tasnya, dan membiarkan Ayoung mengatur kotak bekal. Ada sisa roti dan sedikit teh yang dia tawarkan, tapi Joon menggeleng, membiarkan Ayoung menghabiskan semuanya. Ia meraih tas gadis itu dan tanpa ragu menarik buku sketsa yang menyembul tidak muat.

"Nah, mari kita lihat."

Halaman pertama kosong. Khas _Kumquat_ di semua bukunya: meninggalkan halaman kosong di awal dan akhir buku. Halaman kedua adalah gambar setengah-jadi rumah burung di atas pohon. Halaman ketiga berupa sketsa kasar sungai (rumah ikan, barangkali?). Halaman keempat, kelima, keenam terlalu kasar sampai Joon pusing dan membalik halaman ketujuh. Ada gambar padang rumput di depan mereka dan siluet seseorang di tengahnya.

"Oh, apa ini gambarku?" ia bertanya dengan semangat.

Ayoung mengangguk. Menghabiskan roti di mulutnya. "Waktu kau tadi mengejar capung."

"Tampan!"

Ayoung berpura-pura tak setuju, tetapi senyumnya merekah. "Itu gambar dari belakang! Tampan dari mana?"

"Ya, tampan saja. Memang benar, 'kan? Oh, biarkan aku menggambarmu juga, _Kumquat_!"

Dia membongkar tas Ayoung, mencari pensil, tidak peduli dengan protes gadis itu. Dia menggigit lidah ketika menggambar satu bidang bulat asimetris dengan tambahan titik-titik, di sebelah gambarnya. Akhirnya, Joon mendengus puas. "Aku pintar menggambar juga, 'kan?" disodorkannya buku tadi pada Ayoung.

"Apa? Ini gambarku? Jelek sekali!"

"Itu seni!"

"Tapi, aku tidak sebulat ini! Rambutku, kepalaku," Ayoung menunjuk-nunjuk. "Sini, biar kuhapus gambarmu."

"Jangaaaaan!"

Joon menarik buku itu kembali. Berdiri dan mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Ayoung akan mengejarnya. Tapi saat matanya tertumbuk pada sinar senja yang makin rendah di antara rerumput, dia berteriak,

" _Kumquat_ , lihat! Bayangan matahari!"

Ayoung mengikuti pandangannya. Waktu yang tepat. Sebab sinar terakhir yang keemasan baru saja menuangkan diri pada permukaan daun. Bertumpuk-tumpuk, dan menciptakan bidang sorot bergelimangan cahaya. Seluruh dunia terasa seperti disepuh emas.

Ayoung tidak berkomentar apa-apa awalnya. Dia memandang Joon yang balas menatapnya. Hening. Nyaris sempurna. Tapi, saat lamunannya surut, dia tertawa terbahak.

"Joon, matahari tidak punya bayangan!"

Butuh tiga detik, lalu mereka tertawa, dan tertawa, dan terus tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja tugas, profesor galak, dan semua masalah tenggelam disapu senja itu. Tiba-tiba saja Ayoung menggenggam tangan Joon, membuatnya berpikir bahwa gambar Ayoung di buku sketsa sangat tidak sepadan dengan Ayoung yang asli. Lebih cantik, lebih manis. Dan tiba-tiba saja Joon menjadi lebih pintar detik itu.

"Ah, aku ada ide. Dengar, dengar! Pikiranku begitu terang karena wajahmu, dan kupikir ini jawabannya!"

Ayoung tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau bercanda lagi—"

"Restoran mie!" Joon berseru lantang. "Bukan rumah, tapi mewakili, 'kan? Banyak orang makan di sana, bercerita, menghabiskan waktu. Ada yang ulang tahun di sana, ada yang bertengkar, atau setelah selesai bertanding. Tapi itulah artinya rumah, 'kan?"

Ayoung berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa ... bisa dicoba."

Joon memberinya cengiran kemenangan. "Aku pintar, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

Dia mengangguk puas. "Ayo, ke restoran malam ini. Ada Kak Jung juga nanti. Kau bisa menggambar kita semua di satu meja besar!"

Ayoung berdecak. "Kenapa kau mendadak jadi penuh ide begini?"

"Sudah kubilang karena kau." Joon berdeham, "Soalnya setiap melihatmu, aku jadi ingat rumah."

Joon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Ayoung tiba-tiba memukul lengan atasnya dengan wajah merah padam. Lho, apa dia salah bicara?

"Kalau kau berkata tanpa kenal tempat lagi, awas saja." Ayoung memberinya ekspresi lucu, campuran antara cemberut dan tersipu. "Sekarang, ayo, pulang."

Saat itu, bayangan mereka bertemu, bergandengan, menyatu—memanjang karena matahari senja.

Boleh jadi Joon tersadar setengah bermimpi. Entahlah. Kencan kali ini rasanya sungguh istimewa, meski cuma sekadar berjalan tak tentu arah dengan bekal seadanya. Karena, sebenarnya, dia baru mendapat definisi baru untuk 'rumah' dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Ayoung.

(Tapi, tentu saja, itu masih rahasia.)

Joon menarik tangan Ayoung saat warna lembayung mulai menghilang di langit berbintang. "Tapi, Kumquat, aku masih belum mengerti."

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

Joon mentapanya serius. "Kenapa matahari tidak punya bayangan?"


End file.
